


Sharp-Tongued Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sharp-Tongued Man

Title: Sharp-Tongued Man  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #100: Free For All (Dreams, Favorite Body Parts)  
Warning(s): Sex, heh.  
A/N: Harry has sweet dreams thanks to Severus.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sharp-Tongued Man

~

Harry shifted. He had to be dreaming. The pleasure was too intense, and a low moan escaped as he gasped for air. He fisted the sheets, twisting under the onslaught of a talented, wicked tongue...

“Severus?”

Tragically, that tongue stopped moving. “It is reassuring to know it’s my name on the tip of your tongue at such a time,” Severus murmured.

“OhGod...” Harry lost all words as Severus put his tongue to work once again, and as he spilled down Severus’ throat, Harry had time to appreciate his skill. He’d always known Severus liked using that sharp tongue on him.

~


End file.
